Double Trouble
by Hypedupgirl
Summary: The Urameshi Twins are ripped apart at the tender age of five. Yusuke is never the same after Kagome is taken by their father. When she shows up again eleven years later at the Dark Tournament, how will Team Urameshi react? Hiei/Kagome Yusu/Kag SIBLINGS
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble

Double Trouble

Summary:

Yusuke and his twin sister Kagome are ripped apart by their fathers leaving at the young age of five. Their mother starts drinking away her depression of her husband leaving her and taking her baby girl with him. Yusuke shuts everyone but his sister's friend Keiko out of his life.

Eleven years later she shows up again in the strangest of places; the Dark Tournament. She is a leader of the newest team sponsored by Koenma himself and a certain crazy Wind Master is on her team all lovely dovey with the Wind Witch. What happens when Kagome and her team become the new Champions and gain the attention of most of Makai, not to mention a certain Forbidden.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

-**Prologue**-

Two black haired five year olds talked animatedly as they walked home. They both were tall for their age, taller then all the other kids their age.

The girl had chin length shimmery black hair with blue tints that would make teens jealous. Her spunky attitude unheard of for a girl her age, she hung out with guys and only had one girl friend; that was shy and quiet and constantly picked on while the spunky five year old beat the crap out of her tormenters. Even with her child innocence, she and her twin brother were outcasts; no one understood them better then each other. There was just something about these two that scared the other kids, even the teachers hated them. They just emitted this strange aura that normal people didn't like.

Her brother was just as fiery, he was quick to anger and usually hard to calm unless his sister was there. His hair was also chin length, and constantly got in his eyes. His brown eyes were the only thing different about these twins; his eyes were a honey brown while hers shone a midnight blue. That was the only way to tell these two apart, otherwise you would get constantly confused since at this young age, they even sounded alike. He was overprotective of his sister, always protecting her if he ever thought that someone was hurting her or had made her cry. He even beat up one of his 'friends', Kuwabara, for ticking her off.

You could always be sure that they were together; they acted as if they were joined at the hip sometimes. They finished each others sentences a lot, effectively creeping out the teachers and students. Today was no different; they had successfully pissed off their kindergarten teacher by gluing all of the desks together and then gluing the students to their chairs, not to mention the teacher is still glued to hers. It had canceled classes, but the twins had to stay and help the janitor get some of the kids unstuck.

The Urameshi twins were trouble, everyone knew it.

Which is why they have earned the nickname; The Hell Twins.

Now, they were walking home laughing about it both holding a letter to their parents which said parents will never see.

"That was so funny Kags" the boy laughed, his young voice making the words sound slurred, "The look on Mrs. Yuki's face was too cool"

"I know! It was so worth the trouble that we will be in when the principle calls home to make sure we give the letters to Mama this time," the young girl giggled, skipping down the sidewalk with her bag swinging with every step. Her speech was slightly more advanced for a five year old; she pronounced most words perfectly and always made sure she could get her point across. Her brother COULD talk like her, but they loved confusing people.

"Papa won't be happy, he wants his little princess to be a good girl" he poked his sister in the side, effectively making her squeal and jump.

"YUSUKE! You know I hate that" she shouted, slapping him upside the head. Yusuke just laughed and raced ahead with his sister right behind him ready to pumble him into the hard cement.

They both froze when they reached the turn to their street; it was quiet, too quiet. Their street was always full of smiling neighbors who had watched the twins grow up and even helped them learn what self defense they could at such a young age. The candy girl wasn't even waiting at the corner like she always did ever since they started school. This unnerved the twins; Yusuke grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it, unknowingly supporting them both. They slowly began creeping down the road towards their house at the end of the road; they could see their father's car sitting in the driveway, right next to their mothers.

Something was terribly wrong if Papa was home early, and they both knew it.

"Yu-Yu…I don't wanna go home…something is wrong…its scaring me" the girl moved closer to her brother for comfort.

"I know Kags, I don't wanna go ether. But im hungry and its Ramen tonight" He smiled over his shoulder.

"Nu-uh, it's my turn to pick dinner. And I pick Oden"

"Ramen"

"ODen"

"RAmen"

"ODEN"

"RAMEN"

Their slight fight distracted them for the time being. Dinner at the Urameshi house was always something the kids looked forward to, each night would be something different. The Urameshi twins both had one day a week to choose whatever they wanted; which was ether Ramen or Oden.

Their fight continued until their neighbor, Keiko's mother walked out.

"Well if it isn't little Yusuke and darling Kagome, how are you" the kind woman smiled as she knelt down until she was at their eye level.

"We are" Yusuke started, grinning widely.

"Just fine, you" Kagome finished for him also grinning.

"Great, how would you like to come in and play with Keiko for awhile, huh? I'm sure she would love it" the woman laughed, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

"Can't, sorry..." Kagome said looking downwards, pretending to be ashamed.

"We got in trouble and have to deliver these letters to Mama" Yusuke said, following Kagome's lead and pretending. If you could see their faces you would know they weren't ashamed; with all the mischief dancing in their eyes, you would think they were little demons.

"You little demons" the woman laughed, "What did you do this time? Put a frog in the teacher's coffee? Hit someone with that inflatable bat again? Or did you two finally get a hold of sleeping powder and knock out the whole school and then draw on them" she went on and on, saying all the things the Hell Twins were very proud of doing.

"Nope, we did something that everyone was afraid of doing" Kagome looked up, grinning.

"Really, and what, pray tell, might that be" this woman was very outgoing and enjoyed hearing about the twins 'fun'.

"We glued all of the desks in our class together, then put really strong glue Papa told us not to touch on every chair but ours. When they all sat down, they got stuck" they said together with identical evil smirks plastered on their innocent faces.

HA! Innocent; someone must be HIGH if they think these twins are innocent in anyway other then still being untouched.

The woman literally fell down on her ass laughing; the twins just crack her up. They may not be the best influences, but they were her daughter's only friends.

"You two are priceless" she laughed, "Get on home, I'm sure your mother is beginning to worry" shooing them off with her hands her face turns grim. She hoped that the twins would be able to overcome what was in store for them at home.

Said twins smiled and joked the rest of the way home, their worries totally forgotten thanks to Keiko's mom cheering them up. Kagome hummed as she walked through the door her brother so nicely held open for her.

She froze the minute she put her stuff down, there was a few things that were out of place.

There were two suitcases in the hall.

They could hear no sounds coming form the kitchen, where their mother was usually making them a snack.

They COULD hear loud sobs and their father's angry voice.

"There is noting you can do to stop me Atsuko, im leaving and taking…" he was cut off my Atsuko's loud scream.

"NO! No way in hell are you taking my baby, I gave birth to them and Ill be damned before you take ether one" they could hear their mother's choked growl. Something was terribly wrong.

All the twins could figure out was that their father was leaving and that he planned on taking one or both of them with him.

Kagome took off towards the living room where she could hear the sobs, for a five year old she was fast. The minute she entered she rushed to her mother and wrapped her arms around her body as far as possible, ignoring all others in the room.

"Mama, its ok. What's wrong" Kagome asked quietly, glaring up at her father her eyes flashing.

"Its nothing baby girl, just stay with me" Atsuko wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter, and even wrapped Yusuke in the embrace when he came into the room also heading straight for his mother.

They are their mother's babies, whether he liked it or not.

"Atsuko, don't be ridiculous. Just hand over Kagome and I will leave and you will never see me again" Their father said, stepping closer.

"No" Atsuko growled, her voice stronger now that her babies were safe in her arms, "I wont let you take her. She will not become one of those sick experiments in that lab that you love so much, Rashi"

Yusuke's head was buried in his mothers long brown hair, her scent calming him down and stopping tears from falling. Kagome was still glaring defiantly up at her father, who took another step closer as Atsuko's arms tightened.

"Get away from us" Kagome growled, her eyes flashing pink as a small bit of pink energy shot towards Rashi.

"A Forbidden" he whispered, "She will be perfect for the tests. A little demonic miko." His voice was so soft that no one seemed to catch it.

"Mama, don't let him come near us" Kagome whispered urgently, "he will hurt us. I don't want to get hurt" She began crying silently, her blue eyes raging like a wild ocean in the middle of night storm. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and grasped her brother's hand as if it was the only thing keeping her there.

"I wont baby" Atsuko reassured the distressed children before looking up at her husband, "You will leave WITHOUT my baby and never come back."

"I don't think so Atsuko, Kagome is mine and she is coming with me" Rashi shot forward and grabbed Kagome ripping her from her mothers embrace, effectively ripping some Atsuko's hair out as well as scaring the hell out of Yusuke.

"MAMA" Kagome screamed banging her small fists on Rashi's back.

"KAGOME" Atsuko screamed back, "RASHI PUT HER DOWN"

Atsuko chased Rashi out to his car where the suitcases somehow appeared in the trunk and he was strapping Kagome into the backseat.

"NO! MY BABY, GIVE ME BACK MY BABY GIRL YOU BASTARD" she shrieked, causing neighbors to come rushing out of their houses and to stare at the sobbing woman trying vainly to get past her husband to her daughter.

"KAGS" Yusuke ran past his father and tried to help his sister out; they were halfway done when a strong hand flung Yusuke away.

"YUSU" Kagome cried, tears running like rain down her cheeks. This was the one time the Hell Twins looked so sad, so innocent, and so young. Yusuke's back hit the ground and he let out a loud OOF.

"Rashi rethink this, please! Im begging you" Atsuko sobbed, "Don't take my daughter away. Think of your son! YOUR SON DAMMIT! They need each other"

"I don't care, Im leaving and Kagome is coming" Rashi spat out coldly as he got into his car and started it up. Kagome rolled down her window and screamed one last thing to her mother and twin brother, not to mention the neighbors.

"**I LOVE YOU!! I WILL COME AND FIND YOU SOMEDAY! DON'T FORGET ME MAMA, OR YOU YUSUKE**! **I WONT EVER FORGET YOU"** her words after these were cut off by the squealing of tires and the car disappearing around the corner.

Atsuko wrapped her son up in her arms, sobbing her heart out as she rocked back and forth. Keiko's mother rushed over and also wrapped her strong arms around Atsuko.

"Don't worry, Kagome will be fine. She is a strong girl, just like her mother and her brother. You will see her again, I know it" she cooed, soothing Atsuko but was unable to stop Yusuke from crying his sisters name brokenly.

Without his twin, he didn't seem to have the will to be himself anymore.

He just lost his other half; he was incomplete and would be until they were reunited.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yusuke walked silently to his school. His head hung low and tears falling freely from his once lighted brown eyes that were now dull and missing his usual mischief and fire.

He was silent the whole day and didn't cause any trouble. He sat and stared out the window with tears still falling. He didn't eat lunch; he just ignored everyone but Keiko. She and his mother were his last ties to his beloved twin. Rashi had ransacked Kagome's room to the point it looked nothing like the little girls room it was. Nothing looked the same, her scent was there, but it wasn't strong. The strongest scent was found on her blanket, which Yusuke used to help him, sleep.

Without his sister he seemed lifeless. He did nothing, said nothing, and ate nothing.

His mother had taken to drinking every night, she became addicted to the point she was drunk most of the time.

They both hoped and prayed that Kagome would return to them. Yusuke even cleaned her room and began acting somewhat normal to please whatever god would bring her back.

They never suspected it to be three years before they got a letter explaining to them that she was doing it in secret and would get hurt if found out.

They **NEVER, EVER** thought that it would eleven years before they **EVER **saw her again.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I swear to god that I started crying during this chapter. I would call this one of my best works and I would like to know what you think, and if anybody wants to BETA-READ this story, pm me.**

**I want reviews, hopefully good and truthful. Flames are welcomed, but please read Warning.**

**Warning: Flames are read…Then stared at…then ignored.**

**REVIEW DAMNIT!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble

Double Trouble

Summery:

Yusuke and his twin sister are ripped apart by their fathers leaving at the young age of five. Their mother starts drinking away her depression of her husband leaving her and taking her baby girl with him. Yusuke shuts everyone but his sister's fried Keiko out of his life.

Eleven years later she shows up again in the strangest of places; The Dark Tournament. She is the leader of the newest team sponsored by Koenma himself and a certain crazy Wind Master is on her team all lovey dovey with the Wind Witch. What happens when Kagome and her team become the new Champions and gain the attention of most of Makai, not to mention a certain Forbidden.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**11 Years Later**

"WAKE UP URAMESHI! THE FIRST MATCH BEGINS IN TEN MINUTES" a loud annoying voice yelled effectively making the sleeping boy jump and fall to the floor beside the bed tangled in his sheets.

"What the hell Kuwabara! We don't even fight until the third round so why do I have to get up so early" the tangled boy yelled, muffled by the sheets.

"Because Keiko wants to watch it since the new team is mainly female AND is sponsored by Koenma" the orange haired boy yelled right back throwing a jacket over his shoulder, "She also told me to tell you that if you don't get down there she will personally come up here and burn every one of your video games."

That got Yusuke up real fast; only two people could threaten him like that and get away with it. Keiko was one and the other had been taken away at a young age.

Yusuke was dressed and out the door with his breakfast in his mouth in two minutes flat. Kuwabara was running right behind him trying to keep up with the Toushin.

"Mainly female team? That's new, anybody I know" Yusuke swallowed a piece of his toast as they ran.

"Yea, Jin is on their team. I saw them in the back getting ready for the match. Jin and this one red eyed woman were all over each other" Kuwabara yelled back.

"Sounds interesting…I never thought of Jin as a ladies man" Yusuke snickered having thought he just found a new piece of blackmail. Kuwabara took one look at the devious look on his face and cringed.

"There are two cloaked figures that I didn't get a good look at; one is about your height while the other looks to be as tall as me. The energy from the shorter one feels a bit familiar" Kuwabara said mostly to himself as they were nearing their other three teammates.

Genkai, the old psychic brought back to life by Koenma as she died at the last tournament. She didn't have as much power as she did before but she made up for it in skill. She was still ill-tempered around boys and men of all ages above five.

Kurama the spirit Kitsune. The one more polite half with red hair and emerald eyes that seemed to look into your very soul and judge whether or not you are good enough to even talk to him. Youko Kurama was his much more 'fun' half. He was the fox to the truest form and much more mischievous. Slightly perverted and could probably whichever girl he wanted but was very precise and more cut throat then Hiei when in the heat of battle.

Hiei the stoic fire apparition with a bad temper; the team recently found out that he was a Forbidden Child, one born of opposing elements. They also found out that Yukina, Hiei's sister, is NOT his little sister but his twin sister. Being of fire and ice, Hiei has an advantage over most, along with his lightning fast speed and his wicked use of an Kantana, lets not forget the Dragon of Darkness Flame; he is one little guy who you DO NOT want to tick off.

"Your just in time, the teams are just being called out" Kurama nodded his head in greeting to the two. Hiei didn't even spare them a glance while Genkai just gave them the 'Your late, you dimwits' look.

"So anybody know anything about this new team of mainly chicks sponsored by Koenma" Yusuke said nonchalantly leaning on the guard rail.

"No, that's why we are watching this match. They may prove to be a challenge for us if they make it that far" Genkai growled, clearly annoyed.

"Don't need to bite my head off, ya old pmsing hag" he mumbled, his eyes half closed.

"**THE FIRST TEAM OUT IS TEAM KEN'O" **the announcer, Kyoto, yelled into the microphone. She had been put back in the field after the last announcer, the fish girl, resigned because of 'mildly' dangerous encounters with the fighters and 'minor' injuries. No one really cared though; they just came for the blood and gore; Or in Team Urameshi's case, because they were the champs.

A huge bear demon strode out of the tunnel with a female cat demon on his shoulder grinning widely and waving to the crowd. Two eagle demons came out behind them, arms crossed and identical icy looks on their faces. Last out of the tunnel was another female, clearly the Leader from the way she carried herself. She was a B Class dragon demon, graceful and deadly to the lower classes, but to Yusuke and his team she was no more then what they dealt with on a daily basis.

"**AND NEXT OUT IS THE NEWEST TEAM SPONSERED BY THE LORD OF REKAI HIMSELF, TEAM SHIKON"** Kyoto once again screamed pointing to the opposite tunnel.

Many angry shouts erupted in the crowd as two women and Koenma emerged. One had black hair and was carrying a medic bag while the other had a huge boomerang strapped to her back with a small cat on her shoulder. Behind them came Jin, another woman and two cloaked figures. They all seemed to stand around the shorter of the two cloaked ones. Jin looked the same as he did at the last tournament, carefree and fun; he had his arms around the shoulders of the uncloaked woman who had bright red eyes and feathers in her hair. She was smiling and laughing along with him. The taller cloaked figure seemed to shake with laughter, but since they couldn't see the person they didn't know. The last one, the shorter of the two cloaked figures walked gracefully up the area side and jump up with no problem.

The crowd shouted things that Yusuke hadn't heard since he was new here. Things like 'NOT MORE HUMANS' and 'DEMON TRAITORS' and lets not forget the ever popular, "KILL THE HUMANS!'

Yusuke and his team may have won the last tournament with three humans, including him, but the crowd's hatred for humans hadn't changed. Especially since Yusuke had awakened his demonic blood and Genkai was a famous physic. Kuwabara was still human though.

Jin glared at the crowd and sent a blast of wind around the stadium making the cloaks on his two teammates flutter wildly. The one on the stage by Kyoto let the hood fall back, revealing a girl. Nobody could see her face for she wore a dark ball cap that shielded her face, her dark bangs just made it that much harder to see.

As she walked closer to the leader of team Ken'o, who was in the middle, she pulled a very bad girl gesture to the crowd.

She lifted both her hands to the crowd and…

FLIPPED THEM OFF!!

It was such a Yusuke like gesture that Kuwabara started laughing uncontrollably.

"Ur…Ur…Urameshi may have just found his soul mate" he leaned against Kurama who just chuckled in response. Genkai shuddered at the thought of another Yusuke like person and Hiei…well, Hiei is just Hiei. Yusuke of course glared at his friend before returning his attention to the girl below.

"She must have a death wish to aggravate this many demons with such a mundane gesture" Hiei mused aloud, his crimson eyes trained boredly on the people conversing on the stage. It just made Kuwabara laugh that much harder.

The Dragon Youkai and the girl had seemed to come to an agreement of some sort as they walked back to their respective teams. Kyoto watched them for a moment before looking at the crowd and yelling.

"**TEAM SHIKON AND TEAM KEN'O HAVE DECIDED ON A SERIES OF ONE ON ONE MATCHES, LAST PERSON STANDING FIGHTS THE NEXT WILLING FIGHTER FROM THE OPPOSING TEAM"**

The crowd roared in excitement as the cat demon from Team Ken'o took the stage and smirked cockily at the members of the other team. Jin seemed to want to go up there but the same girl in the hat held him back shaking her head as she shed the cloak and returned to the stage.

Her long black hair shone a midnight blue in the light and she had the body a model would die for. She was curved in all the right places and toned to perfection. She had muscle, it was obvious through the sports bra and baggy skater pants, but she didn't have freakishly large muscles. On her back were two kantanas crossed in an X. Her fingerless gloves just added to the Gangster Girl look.

"She is gorgeous" whispered the demons sitting in front of them, "To bad she is human or I'd take her home."

For some odd reason the comment made Yusuke's blood boil and he had no idea why.

"**THE FIRST FIGHT IS BETWEEN THE UNNAMED LEADER OF TEAM SHIKON AND NALA OF TEAM KEN'O"**

The minute Kyoto said go, Nala rushed towards the girl who stood there with a devious smirk on her face.

"Why doesn't she move?! That idiot is worse the Kuwabara in fighting" Yusuke yelled, causing many demons to look at him with strange looks on their faces. The girl turned her head towards Yusuke and her smile seemed to brighten even more, her head turned back towards Nala who was almost upon her.

"DIE HUMAN" the cat hissed, bringing her claws down to kill the girl. The girl merely caught the offending appendage with blinding speed.

The whole crowd fell silent as the girl grinned evilly and spoke.

"Tsk Tsk, you really should watch where you aim those. You could hurt yourself" She twisted Nala's arm around and jabbed her with her own claws right in the gut.

HER OWN CLAWS!

"Damn, she is vicious" Kuwabara whispered as she twisted the hand around and yanked it back out before throwing the cat across the area. Nala hissed in pain as she stood back up ready to tear apart her opponent.

"My turn" the girl purred as she drew the twin swords off her back, both pulsing with power. With speed that even Hiei couldn't track she was behind the cat with her swords glowing a slight pink and Nala turning to ash.

"**WELL ISNT THIS NEW!! A MIKO IS THE LEADER OF TEAM SHIKON! WONT THIS TOURNAMENT BE EXCITING?!"**

The rest of team Ken'o looked up at the girl; fear the dominant emotion in their wide eyes. She just smiled and asked sweetly;

"Who's next? That wasn't even a warm up"

The rest of Team Ken'o were gone in a cloud of dust yelling over their shoulders; "WE FORFIT."

"DAMNIT KAGS! WE WOULDVE LIKED TO FIGHT TO! NOW WE WONT GET A CHANCE" the girl with a boomerang yelled, shaking her fist at the girl.

"Sorry Sango, but you always fight demons remember? I'm stuck in hiding while you all go out on missions without me" the girl laughed, cleaning her swords before putting them back in their respectful places on her back.

"Well yea…WAIT DON'T YOU GUILT TRIP ME" Sango yelled and the girl was put in a fit of giggles.

"I believe we won Kyoto-san, please tell our asshole of a crowd the wonderful news" she said between giggles. Kyoto didn't need to announce the winner; the crowd had heard the whole exchange and some had even left when they heard the she was a Miko.

"**And the winner is TEAM SHIKON!!"**

"I think I want to meet Team Shikon, they intrigue me" Kurama turned to his friend and partner in crime Hiei, "What do you think?"

"I agree a trained miko alive is very rare. It would be good to check this out even if Koenma is sponsoring them."

"Good, so what do you say Yusuke…Yusuke?"

Yusuke didn't answer Kurama for he was running down memory lane towards memories he had put under lock and key a long time ago.

**:FLASHBACK:**

"_So Yu-Yu, who should we prank today, the principle or the lunch ladies" asked a five year old girl who had her small arm linked through her brother's and the other one holding her blue lunch box._

"_Principle, the lunch ladies feed us. We don't want them mad at us" five year old Yusuke grinned at her, "Plus it's only the third day Kags, we gots lots and lots of time to prank everyone."_

"_Your right Yu-Yu" Kagome giggled as they turned into the school yard._

**:END FLASHBACK:**

'Why the hell am I thinking of her now? She is long gone' Yusuke shook the traitorous thoughts out of his head as he turned away from his baffled teammates not noticing the girl was staring at the spot he had just occupied with sparkling blue eyes.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Sorry it's so short! I just got off of grounding and wanted this done for you guys! Plus my birthday was last week and I just got a new job to help to pay for my trip to Europe next summer.**

**I got 19 reviews for the prologue, not as many as I wanted but it's a good start! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!**

**Note: Stories will be updated in this order; Last of Her Kind (it has the longest chapters), Double Trouble (I want it PERFECT), Marked (My muse loves this story so its easiest to update)**

**Warning: Flames are read…Then stared at…Then ignored.**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Double Trouble

Summery:

Yusuke and his twin sister are ripped apart by their fathers leaving at the young age of five. Their mother starts drinking away her depression of her husband leaving her and taking her baby girl with him. Yusuke shuts everyone but his sister's friend Keiko out of his life.

Eleven years later she shows up again in the strangest of places; The Dark Tournament. She is the leader of the newest team sponsored by Koenma himself and a certain crazy Wind Master is on her team all lovey dovey with the Wind Witch. What happens when Kagome and her team become the new Champions and gain the attention of most of Makai, not to mention a certain Forbidden.

**Youko**

_Kurama_

Hiei

_**Kagome (once introduced)**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Why is the Detective so quiet? It's a nice change but somewhat unnerving" Hiei asked the red haired avatar.

**Asking the Great Youko for answers?**

_You're so conceited Youko_

I'm asking your smart human counterpart you arrogant fox

**HEY!**

"I honestly don't know…Kuwabara, do you know" Kurama turned his head to the tall man with a questioning gaze.

"The last time he was this quiet and his aura screaming sadness is when I brought up _her_. Then he punched me in the face; broke my nose" Kuwabara mused.

"Who is _her_" now Kurama was interested, the only 'her' in Yusuke's life that he had heard of was Keiko and possibly his drunken mother.

"None of your damn business Kurama so stop prying!" Yusuke glared at them heatedly. They had never seen him so angry. "She's gone so it doesn't matter."

He stalked off with Kuwabara following who was trying to cheer Yusuke up.

"Now I have to know" Hiei stared after the retreating pair, "who is this 'her' that has the Detective so fired up"

"That 'her' you are talking about must be Kagome" Keiko walked out of the shadows, somehow surprising the two demons.

"Kagome? I have never heard of her before" Kurama replied after the momentary shock wore off.

"Who is she" Hiei pressed, this seemed interesting and he was bored.

"Im not surprised, if you had heard of her then Yusuke would be much more open with you. Kagome is Yusuke's twin sister. She was taken away from him when they were five by their father and he was never the same" Keiko looked close to tears, they could tell she had been close to her, "He was so carefree then, so happy. They were joined at the hip and even had a nickname known throughout the schools; the Hell Twins if I remember correctly. But now…he is no where close to how happy he was. He lost his other half, and he remembers the day she was taken so clearly."

"Wait…He has a TWIN SISTER?! Why weren't we told of this" Hiei demanded, shocking as it was it would explain much that he got out of the Detectives mind when they first fought. Keiko just shrugged and left, knowing she already said too much.

"He probably didn't want to relive the memories that came with telling us about her" Kurama mused, Youko was cringing in his mind and he found it hilarious.

**It can't be…can it? It's the right time…No**

_Who are you muttering about now?_

**Nobody**

Kurama was shook from his argument with Youko when Hiei growled low in his throat. Coming up the hall was the lord of Rekai, Koenma, followed by the medic from Team Shikon; the Tajiya was behind them walking beside Jin.

"Well lookey there, its some friends of Urameshi! Kurama and Hiei right? How are ya? Did ya see our fight, little Kags got a little cocky but it was fine with me. Tell Urameshi Jin says 'Ello' ok? I have to go; Kagura and Touya are having a training session. See you later" Jin gushed in his Irish accent while briskly walking past the rest of the group and grinning right in their faces before walking past and disappearing down another hall.

"Yo" was all Koenma said while Hiei glared at him.

"I thought you were our Sponsor Toddler" Hiei ground out, he didn't like Koenma. Mostly because Koenma is still making him live in the human realm on probation and has a nice cold cell in Rekai ready for him in case he steps out of line again.

"You don't need a sponsor anymore, and I owed the Team Leader quite a few things" he responded, flinching slightly under Hiei's scrutiny. The Medic beside him giggled as did the Tajiya behind them.

"I'm Rin, Medic for Team Shikon. Koenma-sama is correct when saying he owed 'Gome a favor. Considering she pretty much saved the world from the clutches of a Dark Hanyou" the girl smiled at them while Kurama choked.

"Rin…Rin Tashio? Lord Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter" he got out, bowing his head. Hiei just looked shocked, probably asking himself why the Lord of all Makai would adopt a human girl.

"That's me! And behind me is Sango, last of the Demon Slayers."

"Hi" Sango grinned looking at Kurama with knowing eyes; like she knew something he didn't.

"Well, we must be off. Have to rest up before tomorrow, they fight again in the Fourth Round before the Semi's and then you guys" Koenma smirked as if he knew that they would make it there without a problem.

"See you around" Rin called over her shoulder as they walked past. Sango stopped by Kurama and looked at him with an evil glint in her eye.

"Kurama…Tell Youko that Sesshy brought back Shadow and that Ship, Tenshi and Perv say hi" she grinned and ran to catch up with her friends.

_What is that all about Youko? Who are Shadow, Ship, Perv and Tenshi?_

That's what I want to know

**Just some friends**

Kurama of course could feel Youko's shock at something the Tajiya had said but he couldn't get anything out of the fox. He was keeping his secrets from everyone and planned to keep it that way. Both demons growled in frustration before heading the opposite way then that of the other group towards their room where three of their members were probably fighting.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI BEFORE I POUND YER HEAD IN"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY"

"BOTH OF YOU BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I THROW YOU DIMWIT ASSES OUT THE WINDOW"

Kurama shook his head as the words were carried down the hall and he unfortunately would have to break it up. Hiei just muttered his trademark 'Hn' as they unlocked the door.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

The Urameshi Team were all having a serious death glare match. It started when Kurama tied Kuwabara to the ceiling with one of the many plants in the room and Genkai sat, yes SAT, on Yusuke and used some restraining ki to keep him down so he wouldn't push her off. Then of course Hiei just HAD to ask about _her_ and why Yusuke didn't tell them. Kurama had to fight the urge to smack his head on the wall; it wouldn't look good for his image.

"How do you even know about her? I sure as hell didn't say anything to you about Kags" Yusuke snarled, glaring at the apparition above him.

"No, you didn't. That's why I'm wasting my breath to ask you about some human your girlfriend mentioned" Hiei scoffed, as if he was uninterested.

"Hiei, stop antagonizing him; he can refuse to talk. But I'm sure we could just take a peek at his file to find her when we get back to Reikai" Kurama smirked as Yusuke sputtered angrily.

"How could YOU TWO look at her file if I couldn't even find it! She wasn't even mentioned in mine, and trust me I looked" Yusuke snarled, pushing himself up, breaking the restraints. "But if you two want to know something, look up Rashi Higurashi, that's the bastard who took her. After killing and taking my real dad's form of course."

On that oh so wonderful note, Yusuke stormed out of the room after depositing Genkai ever so softly on the hard wood floor. Kurama sighed and released Kuwabara, who hit the same floor head first.

"That went smoothly didn't it" Kurama muttered, ignoring the little voice in his head…literally.

**I think I can help!**

_No Youko, you wont tell me who your 'friends' are, so I wont listen to you_

**Ok, fine…Ship is actually named Shippo. He is an orphaned red fire fox adopted by Tenshi. Perv is a perverted Monk known as Miroku, powerful in his own right even with his 'cursed' hand. Shadow…well you know him; just dig deep into the memories I shared with you. Sango is just who she said she is. The last of the Demon Slayers and also Miroku's wife, don't EVER make her mad. She is one scary woman, especially when little Tenshi is involved; get them mad at the same time and you better run for the hills boy. I remember almost getting my head chopped off by that Boomerang of hers when I called her a bitch…**

You know these people how?

**Ah Ah Ah can't reveal any of those secrets without Tenshi around.**

_Who is this Tenshi, you told of the others, but not that one._

**Im surprised you haven't guessed it yet…**

Fox, tell us before I hurt you

_Hiei, you piss him off and we wont get anything out of him…well I will get a major migraine._

**Tenshi is the second Hell Twin, a strange miko **

_A name please_

**Kagome Higurashi, or more accurately, Kagome Urameshi**

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

To keep their health, and limbs, Kurama and Hiei agreed not to tell Yusuke of their little chat with Youko after milking more information from the Fox. They had stayed up all night talking about it and then brooding over the information. They figured out on their own that Kagome had to have been a time traveler for Youko to know her and Kurama not remembering anything about a blue eyed priestess with an attraction to fluffy things.

In the morning, they had to suffer through a horrible happy birthday song by Botan and Keiko for Yusuke's sixteenth birthday. Yusuke of course twitched through that whole song because of how high pitched they were.

Then came the horror of all horror's…

PRESANTS

For some, it's not horrible. But for demons with super sensitive hearing, it was down right bloody murder. Yusuke wasn't nearly as loud as the girl's squeals as he opened his gifts.

"OPEN MINE NEXT YUSUKE" Botan giggled, thrusting a medium sized box into his arms. He sighed unnoticeably before ripping the wrapping paper open and grinning widely. It was a brand new video game system, a Play station to be exact. Keiko was about to shove another present at him, but a smooth laughing voice cut her off.

"Do you think I can maybe deliver these presents before you all go squealing and screaming about some unimportant gaming system?"

Everyone ether froze or whirled around to face the intruder, who was nonchalantly sitting in the open window. It was a red haired, green eyed demon; his hair hanging ever so slightly in his eyes giving him that innocent bad boy look.

"Who are you" Hiei growled whipping out his Kantana. Youko took this momentary shock to take over and come out to play.

"SHIPPO! You're so tall now, you barely reached my knees when I last saw you" Youko grinned and ruffled the young fox's hair, "You are more powerful too, I bet you got Fox Seduction down to an art now."

"Shippo…the orphaned fire fox you told Kurama about last night?"

"The very same Hiei, Shippo this is Hiei, Keiko, Kuwabara, Genkai, Yukina, Yusuke, and you know Botan" Youko pointed to each person in the, Shippo's emerald eyes following the appendage and stopping on Yusuke.

"This is him? Certainly looks like her, man is he in for a shocker" Shippo flashed a fanged grin before digging into the small bag he had with him, "Lets see, I have a birthday present for the birthday boy, a present for the childhood friend, and one for the arrogant asshole name Youko"

Yusuke's and Keiko's eyes lit up at the word present and grinned towards Shippo who was currently getting smacked upside the head by the arrogant asshole.

"From who?!" they cried at the same time, inching closer to the two foxes.

"Youko will tell you when I'm gone" Shippo threw each of them a colorful wrapped gift before handing two to Youko, "One is from Tenshi and Shadow, and the other you give to Yusuke after I'm gone."

He grinned again before disappearing into a burst of flames. Everyone but Genkai, Youko, and the Apparition siblings jumped.

"I will never get used to that" Botan mumbled before practically pouncing on Keiko yelling OPEN IT!! They of course tore into the present like no tomorrow.

"HOLY SHIT! THIS GAME HASN'T EVEN COME OUT YET" Yusuke yelled staring wide-eyed at the game sitting ever so innocently in the ripped paper. He picked it up and stared some more while a piece of paper fell into his lap. Picking it up he read out loud;

_**Yusuke,**_

_**HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY! Don't annoy your team to much till I see you.**_

_**Tenshi**_

"Who is Tenshi Youko?"

"I've decided to let you wait and find out on your own" Youko grinned evilly, knowing that Shippo knew exactly what Youko was going to do. Yusuke glared at him before turning to Keiko and looking at her shocked face. She had gotten the photo album that she had asked for but never got…only Botan had known and she must have helped this Tenshi pick out the gifts.

_**Keiko**_

_**Sorry it's a bit late for a birthday present, but consider it an apology for missing all the others! Miss you tons!**_

_**Tenshi**_

"Tenshi talks as if they know us" Keiko whispered, "They must be someone who we have known or knows us better then we think."

Youko couldn't help but grin at how right they were, but he refused to say anything.

_You should tell them_

**But I won't**

_They are gonna hurt you when they find out_

**So? Now leave me alone to open my presents and give Yusuke his last one.**

Youko stopped talking to his counterpart and used his claws to tear the paper, making sure not to damage the gift itself. Tearing the paper away he almost choked on air…it was the most embarrassing photo of him and his friends ever…

HE THOUGHT HE BURNED ALL OF THE COPIES

"Im going to murder that pervert" he murmured so low that no one but Hiei heard. Silently stalking behind the fox he stole the photo and stared open mouthed at it…

It was of Youko sleeping on a tree branch with drool coming out of his mouth with a young fox on his stomach, curled up like fox siblings do during naps with a demon slayer covering her mouth to hold back laughs while a tall bat demon had his own head on young girl's shoulder down below the branch with bandages all around his torso and his hat all crooked and hair sticking up EVERYWHERE. The girl was grinning into the camera, sapphire eyes sparking with mischief as she held up a can of red spray paint and pointing with the other hand towards the thief's once silver tail.

It was so stupidly hilarious that Hiei just handed the photo back and chuckled his way to his favorite window seat. The rest of the group gaped openly at the Forbidden Child before turning towards Youko, who in turn hid the photo and glared, daring anyone to try and take it. They innocently turned back to Yusuke's presents and pretended not to care about what the photo was. Youko growled low as he read his own letter.

**Youko,**

**Hey you arrogant asshole of a thieving fox, we really need to talk. And I wont guarantee that you will walk away without a few bruises and maybe a broken limb. I will see you in the finals! Miss you a lot and so does Miroku (I think he just doesn't want to be the only pervert around anymore), Shippo wants his bro back (He wouldn't have done anything in front of your team though). Hell, I want my partner in crime back; Sesshy is no fun to annoy without you around. Oh, and you missed the few copies of the picture I left at my house, so this is not the only one left. MUAH HAHAHA**

**Queen of Thieves,**

**Tenshi**

Then the one from his other friend;

**Youko,**

**The Afterlife sucks ass! I'm so glad to be back; we really need to get the whole gang together again. I owe Fluffy a lot for bringing me back, but I and Tenshi owe Koenma for all the trouble. You know, time traveling and being brought back to life is apparently against Reikai rules. To bad we are on a opposite team in the tournament, we would have kicked total ass with just the three of us. But we would have had to add Miroku and Sango AND the little hellion. If Kags put 'Queen of Thieves' remind me to smack her later, and possibly hang her in a tree.**

**Shadow **

**(We won't put our real names in case the rest of your team gets a hold of this)**

Below his name was two phone numbers, probably so he could call them later. He looked at the photo again and shuddered. It was just too scary to know that their were copies that could get to the general public, throwing the last present into Yusuke's lap he gave up his control to the human side of him.

"Kurama, you see that crazy picture" Hiei looked towards the familiar red head with amusement evident in his voice and his eyes. Just as Kurama was answering Yusuke yelled,

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE MUNCHKIN FOX?"

All heads whipped towards the Toushin and stared as he trembled. Keiko gently took the paper and photo from his open hands and stared at them.

The picture was of the missing Urameshi Twin standing at an amusement park grinning crazily into the camera in short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was still that gorgeous blackish blue that made models jealous and was all the way to her lower back with her sparkling eyes not quite full of light.

**Urameshi, **

**She didn't want me to give this to you knowing you would go crazy and she wants to meet you on her own terms but I thought you deserved to know she was alive and that Rashi is dead, killed by her for what he did. You should have stayed closer to your old home; she would have found you easier. Keiko's mother is the only one that saw her, so don't get mad at your mom or at her, talk to Mrs. Yuikmura.**

**Shippo**

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Thought that was a good place to stop, I even made this chapter longer then the others so be happy! I want the Hell Twins back soon, so im putting the Semi's in the next chapters. I have MANY devious plans for them and some for Kaggie and Hiei. **

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES, REVIEW!!!**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**


	4. Chapter 4

Double Trouble

Summery:

Yusuke and his twin sister are ripped apart by their fathers leaving at the young age of five. Their mother starts drinking away her depression of her husband leaving her and taking her baby girl with him. Yusuke shuts everyone but his sister's friend Keiko out of his life.

Eleven years later she shows up again in the strangest of places; The Dark Tournament. She is the leader of the newest team sponsored by Koenma himself and a certain crazy Wind Master is on her team all lovey dovey with the Wind Witch. What happens when Kagome and her team become the new Champions and gain the attention of most of Makai, not to mention a certain Forbidden.

**Youko**

_Kurama_

Hiei

_**Kagome (once introduced)**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

To say Yusuke was pissed would be the biggest understatement of the WHOLE FUCKING CENTURY! He was waaaayyy beyond pissed, more like livid. He constantly glared at Kurama (well…The fox inside Kurama to be more exact). Youko refused to tell the detective anything other then that he couldn't track Shippo even if he wanted to; the young fox was protected by the higher power and was nearly impossible to find if he didn't want to be found. This brings us to today; the day of the finals.

Of course, Team Urameshi got there with little to no resistance what so ever. All three of their fights had ended with the other team ether dead or severely injured. One team even forfeit after the second fight. Yusuke hadn't even been able to fight…AT ALL! He didn't have anything to vent his anger on so he was especially grouchy today. Hiei and Kurama had plenty of energy left, which was way different from last year's tournament. Kuwabara hadn't even got hurt and Genkai was still a cranky, old, pmsing hag according to Yusuke.

The other team that made it through was the new team, Team Shikon. Their leader, the miko, hadn't fought anymore after the first one. The other teams made sure that she wasn't aloud to fight; those teams still got their asses kicked from Heaven to Hell and back. Sango and her companion were a deadly duo and you had to watch them carefully to fully understand their movements. It looked like a dance if you paid attention, a very deadly dance. And another team learned the hard way not to allow Jin and Kagura fight together; the opposite tag team was ripped apart before they even moved. Kagura's Dance of Blades and Jin's Tornado Punch crushed the demons in two minutes flat. The last cloaked figure used Scythes that were sharpened enough to cut air, you didn't even hear the faint noise that happens when something travels through air; sliced through it, and the opponents, like a hot knife and butter.

Now, these two teams were about to clash. No doubt it would be a bloody experience, but a fun one too for those who lived for the life or death thrill. (COUGH Youko, yusuke, Kags, Hiei COUGH)

"**TO MY RIGHT IS NONE OTHER THEN OUR PROUD CHAMPIONS OF LAST YEAR'S TOURNAMENT; TEAM URAMESHI!" **Kyoto seemed EXTRA loud today, no doubt anticipating the blood spill.

Yusuke and his team walked out in a straight line. Kurama in his signature yellow and white fighting gear, Kuwabara in that white (NERDY) trench coat and pants, Hiei dressed in black (as always), and Genkai looking like Genkai. Yusuke of course wore the same thing as the year before, just like everyone else. He jumped onto the stage with no effort at all and stood by Kyoto, waiting for the leader of Team Shikon to join them.

"**TO THE LEFT IS TEAM SHIKON!"** of course, you could hear all the boos and yells of anger as the team stepped out, with another falling behind beside Rin and Koenma. It was none other then the innocent fire fox, Shippo, looking around innocently. Yusuke suppressed a growl when he caught the kitsune's eyes and the fox smirked at him with that infuriating mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

The Leader joined them up on the stage with her hat in place and her eyes averted away from Yusuke.

"It doesn't matter how we fight, just as long as I get to fight today" the girl whispered, her voice obviously, and purposely high pitched as to annoy his ears.

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you out princess," he smirked sarcastically when he saw her twitch with anger, "Same rules as your first match. One on One, last person standing fights the next on the team."

"No problem" she agreed before walking back to her team and motioning with her head for the cloaked figure to fight first. Genkai immediately jumped up to fight the guy, Yusuke was busy pondering how he was going to beat whoever he fought.

The match was over quickly, to quickly… it seemed as if the cloaked figure wasn't even trying as Genkai invaded his mind and ripped all of his secrets from him. He did however manage to cut the old woman's arm open to the bone and cut a deep gash in her thigh. Genkai stood strong as Kagura stepped up to the challenge while Jin dragged his comrade of the stage, who suspiciously got right back up after getting off the stage.

"Maybe you should back down Genkai-sama, those wounds don't look so good" Kagura said with what Team Urameshi was fake concern. Kagura hadn't even opened her fan or moved yet and Genkai was leaking blood like the Hover Dam with a hole in it!

"Shut up and fight!" Genkai charged with her fist raised, only to be blown back by a gust of wind.

"As you wish…" Kagura smirked evilly before closing her eyes and snapping her fan open, dancing with it an intricate way the Wind Witch whispered ever so lightly.

"Dance of the Dead"

From everywhere around Genkai, hundreds of half decomposed demons, or even the newly dead appeared and had their claws raised ready to tear the old psychic to itty bitty pieces. Genkai looked around her, wide-eyed at the show of power. Controlling the dead is highly complicated skill and to have mastered it so perfectly, Kagura is indeed a formidable foe.

"SHOT GUN" Genkai yelled as she shot the many dead bodies with the attack. But, much to the horror of Team Urameshi, the bodies just kept getting back up. They eventually pushed Genkai off the stage and trapped her so that she couldn't get back.

"**10" **Kyoto began the countdown as Genkai fought to get back to the stage and fight the Wind Witch head on.

"**9"** Some bodies in the back disappeared, but none close to Genkai. Kagura was slowly dismissing her faithful servants as the countdown went on.

"**8" **more disappeared, and Genkai glared the demoness who had trapped her this way. Kagura responded with a smug smirk and a heated glare of her own.

"**7"** Bye dead people in the back.

"**6" **Even more returned to their resting places, and Genkai nodded towards the Wind Witch.

"Your ability to control the dead is impressive for one as young as you. Once this is over we will converse"

"**5"**

"That is fine with me Genkai-sama, but we may have to wait if you really dragged our friend's secrets from his head. You know what she is planning to do, we trust you not to inform anyone." Kagura replied with a soft smile while dismissing even more with a flick of her fan.

"**4"**

"**3"**

Genkai inclined her head slightly, remembering the secret revolving around the Team Shikon Leader…

"**2"**

"**1"**

"**KAGURA IS THE WINNER!"**

Kagura waved her fan once, dismissing her dead and grinning over her shoulder at Jin, who was jumping up and down happily. Genkai returned to her team who were looking slightly dazed about losing twice in less then a half hour.

"Kuwabara, you go" Genkai said mysteriously, looking the carrot top oaf in the eye.

"I CANT FIGHT A GIRL! IT'S AGAINST THE CODE!" he yelled…more of shrieked.

"Just do it" she snarled in way that made his high tail it up there pretty darn quick.

"**BEGIN" **Kyoto yelled before stepping outta the way. Kuwabara reluctantly summoned his spirit sword and faced his opponent. Kagura on the other hand struck quickly.

"DANCE OF BLADES" she swung her fan in a large arc, the wind turning into sharp blades ready to slaughter those who were stupid enough to get in the way.

"SWORD GET LONGER" Kuwabara yelled somewhat desperately, he had seen what her attacks would do and was scared shitless of what would happen if anyone collided with him. He used his sword to help him knock the wind blades away or dodge said blades. Then, dodging the last one, his sword got stuck on something. Turning he noticed that his sword had hit Kagura in the gut. She had been dodging the sword as he swung wildly, if would've been easy if not for the swords power to increase size. She stopped momentary to see if he had been hit only to get the sword in the gut.

"Dammit…after all that training with Kags and I still cant dodge the fool hardy attacks. Just my luck" Kagura ground out while she pulled the sword out. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON."

A bunch of twisters materialized and tore everything in sight up. Kuwabara got hit by one or two before they stopped suddenly.

Kagura had fainted from exhaustion of using all of her attacks and getting a spirit sword through the gut. Therefore, Kuwabara won by default.

"Damn Kagura, you get stabbed through the gut once and your out like a light…just wait till Touya and Sesshy find out" Sango laughed as she jumped on the stage with her Neko companion landing beside her in kitten form.

The match lasted all of two minutes since Kuwabara couldn't help but pet the kitten that almost ripped out his throat when he did. One hit from the damn boomerang and he was out in a flash.

Next was Yusuke verses Sango…Yusuke won with his Shotgun attack countering her aerial attacks and her cat, plus attacking her at the same time. Yusuke and Jin's fight ended pretty much the same way as their last fight. It was looking good until the leader stepped up. She was wearing the same fighting outfit as in the first match with those twin swords strapped to her back.

"Well, well; Princess decided to join in. This will be fun" Yusuke smirked when he saw her face set in a frown. He couldn't see anything above her mouth, but he didn't care.

"Well…you should always bow down to royalty" she shot back, throwing a strange necklace at him. It glowed before settling around his neck, he looked at her strangely and almost cringing at that eerily familiar murderous grin on her face.

"BOW" Yusuke was brought to his knees with the one word; it actually looked as if he was bowing to the woman, "Such a good puppy" she laughed taking off the necklace. Again he looked at her weirdly, she just shrugged.

"Using this as an advantage isn't an honorable way of fighting" she murmured something else under her breath that he didn't quite catch. She whipped out her twin kantanas and gave him a 'come and get me' grin.

"SPIRIT GUN" his attack headed straight toward the girl, there was no way she could dodge it at this close range and if it hit she was done for. The impact caused a huge explosion and Yusuke heard Kurama and Hiei whispering together.

"Is it already over?"

"Not even close"

Yusuke turned back to his fight and began sputtering crazily. Around the girl was a dark pinkish red barrier, everything around the barrier was destroyed. Just not the girl herself…

"You really didn't think that would work did you? Please say you didn't" she giggled, "your gonna catch flies with your mouth open that wide."

"Can we end this quick so I can eat" Yusuke growled at the same time his stomach did.

"Fine" the girl grinned brightly, stabbing the ground with her swords ad whispering some words. The whole area was quite waiting for something to happen when the ground of the stage began crackling with energy, Yusuke was forced to step off the stage as the energy began shocking him.

"Damn that hurts"

"It should" she grinned, "Its got a little bit of purification in it, enough to hurt but not enough to kill"

"**0! LEADER OF TEAM SHIKON IS THE WINNER"**

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"When you stayed off the stage for more then ten seconds you idiot" Hiei scoffed, laughing on inside at the detective. He was about to go and fight before the girl growled fairly well for a human.

"No, I want to fight the arrogant asshole" she snarled, staring straight at Kurama. Recognition immediately lighted the bleeding golden eyes. Kurama handed control over to Youko as she released her spell. His hair grew longer and changed from the red to the silver almost instantly, his eyes changed colors and all his demonic features returned. His fluffy ears appeared upon the crown of his head, completing the change when his tail sprouted from his backside.

"Hello Dearie" Youko said smoothly, stalking slowly towards the snarling female.

"You're a bastard Youko, you know that?! Leaving Kuronue there like even if he wanted you to go and then dieing the next day! WHAT IN FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING" She glared straight into his golden eyes, not even flinching when he summoned his rose whip.

"Now Tenshi, before you yell at me. Why don't you tell the world who you really are" Youko flicked his wrist and his whip knocked the hat from her head. She immediately turned her back to him her swords down by her sides and facing her team her were looking shocked as hell as their plan went down the drain.

Kyoto being the ever curious young vixen crept quietly to the trembling girl before gasping out loud and began to say something before her microphone was crushed by bare hands. The girl moved at blinding speeds as she slashed at Youko with her swords. Both dancing a deadly dance that looked as if it had been done before, Youko gaining plenty of cuts and deep gashes along with the girl who was still not slowing down.

"Tenshi…where have I heard that name before…" Yusuke said aloud, tapping his chin in a rare moment of thinking. Hiei gave him a disbelieving look before shaking his head.

"You know, you shouldn't be mad at me. Shippo gave him a picture of you" Youko whispered in her ear when they both blocked each others attacks. An evil glint entered her eyes as she wrapped something around Youko's neck that shot her a look of pleading. He knew what his necklace did, and didn't want it back…EVER.

"No, Ka…" he was cut off in mid sentence.

"BAD" she yelled and Youko was pulled down into a cross legged position with his hands in front of his legs while his tail curled up towards his back in a funny ? shape. She whipped out a camera and took a picture before putting it back in her pocket and whipping around to face her group.

"SHIPPO! WHEN I AM DONE HERE YOU ARE SO DEAD" she snarled at the fox currently cowering behind Koenma, turning back around she planted a solid roundhouse kick to Youko's jaw which sent him off the stage, still stuck in his submissive pose.

:…IN THE STANDS…:

In the stands a brown eyed girl gasped loudly, alerting her friends. The oldest of them all looked at her while taking a puff of her cigarette.

"What is it Keiko?"

"Tenshi…the leader of Team Shikon…it's…its…Kagome…" the girl whispered, tears of relief creeping from her eyes. All the blue haired girl could think was 'Took her long enough'.

:…BACK TO THE FIGHT…:

Kagome had put her hat back on before facing her oblivious twin and his last teammate. She gave Kyoto a look that said 'say something and I will hurt you' and the vixen wisely kept her mouth shut. As Hiei was stepping up to bat, he heard Youko's voice in his head.

**Shortie…call her girl or miko...and watch her crack…but don't expect to win the fight if you do…**

Whatever… Hiei actually considered losing on purpose just to get outta here, but now that he could get a good fight and a chance to be rid of the detective for awhile he puts on his most unbreakable mask before facing the girl.

"Ready onna?" he smirked when he felt her aura spike in anger. So she only liked to be called by her name…this might just work…

"Don't call me that" she snarled charging him with her swords drawn and ready to kill. He barely blocked the attack; it was quickly decided who had the advantage. The girl easily pushed him back and slashed with one of the swords, cutting his arm.

First blood

"Miko, you will have to try harder" he growled increasing his speed and attacking, landing two good hits and many minor ones.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" she snarled again, her aura gaining more power in her anger. Some of the audience inched away from the pissed miko.

"I will call you what I want woman" Hiei smirked triumphedly when she snarled deep in her throat.

"MY NAME IS NOT ONNA, WOMAN, MIKO, BITCH, SLAVE, OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU FUCKING IDIOTS COME UP WITH! IT'S KAGOME!! LEARN IT, USE IT, and LOVE IT" she yelled, her aura becoming visible and whipping around her, knocking her hat off. The miko power coming off her forced Hiei to his knees, something was off about this miko…Miko power is pink or blue…not red. Her sapphire eyes sparkled with fury; maybe he shouldn't have listened to the fox. She must have had a REALLY REALLY bad experience with the names afore mentioned and hated it when she was referred as such.

I hate you was what Hiei sent to the fox before he was blown back into the side wall and was, kind of…sort of…stuck in the wall. None of the demons could move in fear of ticking off the priestess even more.

"Kagome? Kagome!!!" Yusuke's delighted yell snapped Kagome back to reality, the power and fury vanishing instantly as she realized what she did…and said and in front of whom.

"Uh…hey Yusuke…long time no see" she fidgeted nervously, turning to her right and facing her brother and Kyoto at the same time.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**Hee, that was a fun chapter to write! I like it but when I finish the story I will revise ALL chapters. I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and hope this chapter is up to standard!**

**REVIEW NOW!!! THE BUTTON IS BELOW!!!**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**


	5. Chapter 5

Double Trouble

Yusuke and his twin sister are ripped apart by their fathers leaving at the young age of five. The mother starts drinking away her depression of her husband leaving her and taking her baby girl with him. Yusuke shuts everyone but his sister's friend Keiko out of his life.

Eleven years later she shows up again in the strangest of places; The Dark Tournament. She is the leader of the newest team sponsored by Koenma himself and a certain crazy Wind Master is on her team all lovey dovey with the Wind Witch. What happens when Kagome and her team become the new Champions and gain the attention of most of Makai, not to mention a certain Forbidden.

**Youko**

_Kurama_

Hiei

_**Kagome**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

'Shit, Shit, and triple SHIT! I am going to murder Youko, castrate Miroku and skin Shippo'. These were the, oh so wonderful thoughts flying through Kagome's mind right now; along with, 'I blew my cover…DAMN IT! Now what do I say? Im so confused…'

Yusuke just stared at his long lost twin sister, ignoring the looks from the stands he moved forward until he was within a foot of Kagome. Kyoto looked at the two and gasped into her microphone.

"**THIS IS UNEXPECTED!!! IT SEEMS THAT THE LEADER OF THE NEW CHAMPION TEAM IS YUSUKE URAMESHI'S SISTER! TWINS FROM THE LOOKS OF IT! WHAT A SURPRISING TWIST!"** Kyoto beamed into the crowd, the booing almost immediately ceased when the audience heard and processed what had just come from Kyoto's mouth.

Miko…Twin…Sister…Urameshi…Temper…Power…SCARY AS HELL

Kagome turned and glared dangerously at the fox maiden, her eyes promising pain if she said any more. Kyoto squealed and ran to hide behind the edge of the ring.

"Yep…defiantly twins…" she squeaked into the microphone. Kagome just shook her head and smiled at her brother, who was still standing there looking like an idiot staring at her.

"I wonder where she gets all the microphones from…I KNOW I crushed one." Kagome joked, before gently grabbing Yusuke's hand and pushing him towards his team. "Go, we will talk later. After I get my team their wishes okay?"

Yusuke, in a daze, just nodded silently and sat down between Youko and Kuwabara (who was also shocked into silence).

Kagome grinned sadistically and snatched Kyoto's microphone from her, looking right up at the committee box.

"I GIVE YOU FIVE MINUTES TO GET YOUR LAZE ASSES OUT HERE BEFORE I RASIE HELL" She yelled, still managing to look intimidating. She turned slightly towards her teammates who had joined her in the ring. Shippo joined her and stood slightly behind her, to which she threw a strange smile to.

One minute passed in total silence as Kagome stood there staring expectantly at the committee box. Her eyebrow began ticking when the three minute marker passed.

"Kags, I think you better call him. They obviously aren't intimidated by us" Sango said through clenched teeth. She obviously wanted her winning prize as promised, and only those who knew her knew what she wanted most other then her husband.

"Youko, Yusuke, C'mere." Kagome looked at them, now that Yusuke wasn't dazed anymore and almost back to his regular self considering he just lost the tournament and his sister turned up again, IN LESS THEN TEN MINUTES!

The committee was down there so fast, thinking she was going to use the two against them in some way that all Kagome could do to stop them was throw up a barrier.

"Much better, now I believe you owe my team each whatever they want for winning this tournament. Now you start with my buddy Jin, and end with me" Kagome pointed to Jin and waited expectantly. The committee head looked angry and took a step forward, hand raised, ready to smack some sense into the wayward teen.

No one saw a thing, but they sure heard it as Kagome whipped out her sword and had the tip at the man's neck.

"Now, I advise you don't do that again unless you wish to lose your hand. Now, give my team what they want before I really do some damage." She whispered venomously. He only nodded and looked at Jin with an expression of 'DON'T LET HER KILL ME!' Jin just smirked cockily and shared a look with Kagura, who woke up after some healing.

"I want an island, an off all maps island where NO ONE will bother me unless they know the location. And YOU will all forget you ever knew about the island." He said, he had wanted land of his own in Ningenkai ever since the last tournament and he was finally getting what he wanted. Kagome smiled sweetly at one of the committee and spoke with a sickly sweet voice.

"Now, I bet you have an island like that. Just hand over the deed and I will finish the rest of his wish if you don't mind" The only woman nodded and handed Jin a small stack of papers from her briefcase.

"Those are the deeds to the land in which you were going to receive last tournament if you had won. The island is located smack dab in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle." The woman stepped back and looked to Kagura expectantly, who was standing next to Jin.

"Nothing, I want nothing other then to be free of the restraints of the demon world and to travel freely between the worlds in peace" the Committee looked surprised but nodded all the same. Sango was next, and her wish was somewhat simple.

"I want my brother back, Kohaku" she whispered, looking down at her cat companion. A man nodded to Koenma who in turn nodded.

"He will be in your room tomorrow morning" the last two were the cloaked figure and Kagome, the cloaked figure just nodded to the blue eyed, sword wielding miko.

"He wants his voice…the only thing I couldn't get back when I used Sounga and Tensaiga." She grinned, putting her sword back into the sheath after wiping the blood from it. The golden Inu member waved her hand gently and throwing a small black orb at the cloaked figure.

"Damn…it feels good to talk again!" The figure whipped off his cloak, revealing a tall, handsome bat demon. The one, the only….KURONUE OF THE BLACK BATS!

More gaping on all sides

(AN: Kuronue is SMOKIN' HOT…and Yusuke's main reaction is coming up.)

"What I wanted I already have" Kagome threw a grin at her brother before turning back to the committee, "I want nothing more then to be released from my curse"

Kagome pulled up the leg of her pants and looked at the members pleadingly. One kneeled down by her leg and said some strange words before the dog collar like ankle bracelet was off.

"FINALLY! I AM FREE OF THAT INSUFERABLE BASTARD!" Kagome did a happy dance right then and there before spinning to a stop before Yusuke and his team, "Our room, ten minutes, number 256, brings Keiko and the others…all of you are invited"

With that Kagome and her team disappeared and the whole stadium looked bewildered. Hiei just shook his head.

"What a strange onna" he sighed.

"Just don't say that to her face, strange is fine, you will tick her off again if you call her onna again" Youko chuckled before his hair bled red and he shrunk back into the Kurama they all know and love.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS GODDAMN WALL" Hiei snarled at Kuwabara, who was poking him with his spirit sword.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

:Ten Minutes Later:

The whole gang was situated in Kagome's teams Suite, Youko and Kuronue were catching up, Shippo was nursing two new bumps on his head, Sango and a black haired monk were talking away with Keiko and Botan. Hiei stood there looking bored as usual.

The twins themselves were sitting out on the balcony giving each other the evil eye.

"How can you not tell that I'm really your sister" Kagome growled lightly.

"Cause, you're a miko, illusions are a specialty of yours. Plus you hang with kitsunes" Yusuke grinned, thinking he had her.

"Oh yea" she smiled evilly, "an imposter would totally know that you slept with a Powerpuff girl nightlight and that we caused an epidemic on our first day of preschool."

Hiei snickered at her comment before heading back inside to watch Rin beat some more sense into Shippo.

"SHHHHHHHH, now you gave Hiei blackmail. Thanks a lot princess" Yusuke smacked his forehead, tilting his head up and looking at the star filled sky. Kagome watched him fondly, thinking about how many times she would sneak onto the roof of the 'home' she lived at since she was five. Gathering her nerve, she pushed out of her chair and leaned over to Yusuke, wrapping her arms around his chest in a soft hug.

"Missed you a lot Yu-Yu" she whispered into his shirt trying to hold back the tears gathering in her eyes. Yusuke looked slightly shocked before he wrapped his arms around the trembling girl and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Missed you too Kaggie" they stayed like that for less then ten seconds before a bright flash went off right next to them. Kagome jumped away and glared at Jin and Kagura sitting 'innocently' on Kagura's feather with a camera sitting 'innocently' in Jin's lap.

"Im going to murder you two" she growled, jumping at them and going over the balcony banister. A small cream colored blur shot right after her before about two minutes later Kagome floated back up on top of Kirara, the trusty kitty.

"This is gonna be fun" Yusuke's grin matched Kagome's as they looked at Jin and Kagura a mere five feet away.

"Now, Now, Kaggie…don't kill them, they have to supply us with Godchildren before you murder them" Sango called from the doorway as they took off with the Neko.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Yusuke laid on his bed back in his room listening to Kuwabara snore and crickets chirp out side. His thoughts running away with him and circling around his sister, most about what she had gone through after being taken by Rashi and none of them pleasant.

Kagome…she was going home with him on the boat tomorrow. His mother would be so damn happy and he would have his other half back. Oh, the pranks they would pull! It was going to be awesome!

The initial happiness hadn't even set in yet

Let's review; his sister Kagome was a kick ass miko who hangs with demons. She beat him at the Tournament and made damn sure her team got what was promised. She was going home on the same boat as him and heading to the same exact house. She was coming home…

'Holy cow…unholy mother of all whores…HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!'

Now, it had finally set in.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome leaned back in the recliner of their suite. She was tired and her head was throbbing; so the noise Kuronue was making in the kitchen WAS NOT HELPING. He had insisted on making some hot chocolate to help her nerves. Most of her nerves were from her plan going down the drain, Shippo and Youko 'accidentally' setting Sango's favorite blanket on fire.

Oh, and lets not forget the wonderful, tension releasing, fun beating of Kagura and Jin.

Her main plan for today was to beat her brother's team, get their prize and then randomly show up on her brother's doorstep an hour later. Well, it's more of just show up outside their suite as they walked out or something.

It was totally planned out…HONEST!

"Here you go" Kuronue plopped a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her hand and crashed on the couch, sipping his own. "So, we headed back to Tokyo with Youko?"

"No, you're going with _Kurama_ and I'm going with Yusuke" she emphasized the 'Kurama' since that was his new human nickname that only his close personal friends called him.

Kuronue just huffed and turned to the T.V. and watched the wonderful Animal Planet documentary on Bats. He snorted at all the half truths the scientists had; bats are secretive, they wouldn't show what they do on a regular basis to nosy humans, maybe some very vague things, but nothing really into the secrets of bat society.

Kuronue was so confusing

So, instead of listening to him mumble about batty things and laugh at the facts most humans grew up, Kagome relived today in her mind. The fights, the unplanned meeting with her brother, the beating up of Kagura and Jin (She never did get the camera), the hitting a certain Forbidden over the head when he mumbled something about 'crazy hormonal wenches'. She had only one line of thought to go with today.

'Holy cow…Unholy mother of all whores…HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT!'

Notice how our favorite twins are thinking the same thing?

Right!

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I know that wasn't the reaction you were looking for; but I decided to wait for Atsuko's reaction and the teachers when Kags shows up to go all out.**

**I won my 200 meter sprint at the track meet today! I was so happy! My time was 31 seconds with a good 50 feet between me and the second place winner!**

**Read, Review, AND KISS MY ASS FLAMERS!!! (Im kidding)**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored**

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Double Trouble

Summery:

Yusuke and his twin sister are ripped apart by their father's leaving at young age of five. The mother starts drinking away her depression of her husband leaving her and taking her baby girl with him. Yusuke shuts everyone but his sister's friend Keiko out of his life.

Eleven years later she turns up again in the strangest of places; The Dark Tournament. She is the leader of the newest team sponsored by Koenma himself, and a certain Wind Master is getting all lovey dovey with the Wind Witch. What happens when Kagome and her team become the new  
Champions and gain the attention of most of Makai, not to mention a certain Forbidden Child.

**Youko**

_Kurama_

Hiei

_**Kagome**_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Shhhh Youko! You'll wake her and she will castrate us" Kagome woke to the sounds of someone bustling about in her room. She lay there, wondering what Shippo and Youko were thinking.

"We could get out before she even notices that we dyed her hair" Youko's voice sounded from right above her.

'Oh HELL NO' Kagome shot out of the bed just as the pink hair spray descended upon her poor pillow. She stood in the door way glaring at the boys.

"I give you ten seconds to be gone and at least pretending to behave out in the kitchen" she snarled. Shippo took off like a bullet, knowing first hand what Kagome was like in the morning if she was in a bad mood. Youko on the other hand just sat on her windowsill as if nothing was wrong.

"OUT! I want to change" Kagome said, still glaring.

"So? Im perfectly comfortable and the air from outside is nice on my back." Youko sunbathed like a cat on her window. Kagome got this wonderful idea and walked over to Youko and smiled before pushing him out the window from the fourth floor. Locking the window and closing the blinds she got dressed.

Today was going to be fun.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Two hours later and everyone was situated out on the dock waiting for the last ship to come and take them home. Their luggage was sitting in a small stack waiting to be picked up. Most of the suitcases belonged to Botan and Keiko, they had almost three each. Kagome had the least, she had just a backpack that her change of clothes and her toiletries.

"Hey…we're missing a few people" Kuwabara stated looking around.

"Kagura and Jin took the feather to their island. Sango flew with Kirara back home. Rin was picked up by Fluffy. Anything else you need to know?" Kagome said from her spot at the end of the dock. Her boot clad feet barely skimming the water as she watched fish jump and disguised water demons play.

"Nope, Im good" Kuwabara then went on to annoy Hiei to no end by talking about his 'beloved' Yukina.

"I KNOW! Lets play 'I never'! The game that will get you insanely drunk" Botan giggled insanely.

"I'd rather be sober when I see my mom for the first time in years…so how bout Truth or Dare?" Kagome turned with an insane grin.

"NO!" Three voices instantly yelled causing the rest of the group to turn and look at them.

"Don't EVER play truth or dare with Kagome" Kuronue said before Shippo could explain, "Unless you never want to walk in public again then go ahead, but I advise you get drunk so you don't remember first."

"Spoil sport" Kagome grumbled turning back towards the water, the boat now coming into the dock. Kuronue walked over to her and lifted the back of her shirt showing off a Silver Kanji tattoo on her lower back. Around the two Kanji's was an intricate blue design.

"She got that done when we played truth or dare last month" Shippo explained, "She takes anything thrown at her and is scary if you ever pick dare…"

"Boat's here!" Keiko yelled, grabbing her items and heading for the cruise liner. Filing aboard everyone set off to do something, leaving the Twins and Kuwabara alone.

"Wanna go see if this hunk of metal has an arcade" Yusuke said, pointing towards the hallway behind them.

"Eh, What the hell" Kagome and Yusuke dashed down the hall talking and laughing all the way.

"My head already hurts" Kuwabara collapsed on a chair and promptly fell asleep.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Bye guys! Kuronue I'll see you and Kurama tomorrow!" Kagome waved as she walked with her brother up the stairs to their mother's apartment. The boat ride was fairly boring with everyone off doing their own thing and the car ride Kurama's mother gave them over here was full of chatter and loud noises.

"You think she remembers me at all? I mean its been eleven years, she probably forgot all about me…" Kagome looked down, chewing on her fingernail.

"Trust me, she hasn't forgotten you. Stay behind me until I say so ok?" Yusuke grinned stepping in front of her and knocking on the door. The door opened seconds later by an amazingly sober Atsuko.

"YUSUKE! Your home! And you're not dead! Thank god!" She engulfed him in a huge hug and gave him a motherly noogie. She noticed Kagome standing slightly behind him and moved past Yusuke to look at her closely.

"New girlfriend Yusuke? Keiko won't be happy…But this one looks familiar…What's your name sweetheart?" Atsuko began walking inside with the two following behind her.

"Its…Well…Umm" Kagome stuttered not knowing what to say. Atsuko poured herself a glass of water from the sink and turned around.

"Well, spit it out."

"It's Kagome…Mom?" Kagome looked on as the glass fell from Atsuko's hand and broke into sparkling pieces on the floor. Tears filled the woman's eyes as she looked at the teenager in front of her, finally seeing who she looked like. She walked forward and touched Kagome's face as if she would disappear at any moment.

"Kaggie? That really you?" Kagome was surrounded by her mother's protective embrace in a seconds notice. "I'd thought I'd never see you again."

"I told you I'd never forget you" Kagome whispered burying her head in her mom's hair. Atsuko pulled Yusuke over and slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?" He cried angrily.

"Just for being you" Atsuko laughed, detangling herself and cleaning up her mess, "Now that your back we need to do some serious shopping. You HAVE to go to school tomorrow with Yusuke and you need a uniform. You probably want to stick out from the crowd like Yusuke so how bout we dress you up in green or dark red…."

Atsuko just rambled on and on while Kagome nodded and wiped stray tears from her eyes. She was thankful that she didn't bring up Rashi Higurashi and what happened after she left.

"Let's go now, we got plenty of time and I want to see if any of my old 'friends' live around." Kagome grinned heartedly at her mother.

"Yes let's. Coming Yusuke?" Atsuko called as she hooked her arm through her daughters. Yusuke made a horrified face at the notion of shopping with two women in a mall.

"Nope, I'm just gonna go watch some T.V" he rushed to his room and locked the door behind him. Kagome just laughed evilly and walked out the door chatting animatedly with Atsuko.

The car ride to the mall wasn't very long, or boring. The two reunited mother and daughter sang along to songs, traded stories and giggled the whole way there.

"Kagome…what did Rashi change your name to when he took you?"

"He kept it Kagome. Just changed Urameshi to Higurashi"

They dropped the subject walking into the mall and headed straight for the clothes store. They picked out only a few new outfits and her new school uniform. While Atsuko headed for the school store, Kagome walked into the prank store. She plucked a few interesting ones off the shelves and quickly paid for them. She then met her mother outside the entrance to the school shop.

"Hey Honey! I registered you for school at the same one Yusuke is going to. Guess who the clerk at the desk was?"

"Who?"

"Your Kindergarten Teacher! She didn't believe me at first when I said I was registering you for school until I pointed you out…then she paled considerably…weird" Kagome laughed at her mother's explanation and ushered her towards the mall exit. She was tired and wanted to talk to Yusuke more.

She almost got away without her mom noticing her prankster bag…her mom just shook her head and chuckled to herself.

"The Hell Twins are back…Joy" she murmured sarcastically.

Later that night Kagome was lying in her new room; the old guest bedroom, and she couldn't sleep.

The excitement of being home she concluded.

Making up her mind she wrapped her blanket around her and snatched a pillow from her bed, she then tip toed across the hall and opened the door silently. She peeked her head in and smiled, Yusuke was sleeping just as he used to. His head on his pillow turned to the right and his limbs strewn across the bed.

Tip toeing some more she curled up next to him against the wall. Again, just like she used too.

The smells and sounds of the room calmed her frayed nerves and for the first time in eleven years, Kagome slept peacefully.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Poke

Yusuke's eye twitched

Poke

"Get up, you're squishing my arm"

Poke

"You shouldn't have laid there then" Yusuke groggily said, rolling over and releasing Kagome's arm.

"Thanks now get up and let's go! I want to make a 'good' first impression." Kagome lightly scolded, dashing from his room and into the bathroom. Yusuke just drifted back off into La La land.

Thirty minutes later…

"Yusuke Urameshi! If you do not get up right now I will purify you into oblivion!"

"Im up!"

"Hurry and change or I'm going to leave without you." Kagome stood by the front door tapping her boot impatiently. She chose to go green like Yusuke instead of the regular blue required at the school. But the skirts were shorter then her old school, so she bought a couple pair of black shorts, some short and some longer like Capri's. Her shirt was a matching green to her brother's uniform. The one she was wearing today said; I'm the EVIL one.

Yusuke walked out the door with her and they both walked down the street as if they owned the area (which Yusuke did).

"Look what we have here boys, its Urameshi and a pretty little girl." A gruff voice sounded from a dark alley they passed. Both Twins turned and glared into the darkness as about ten figures emerged from the shadows.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna be with a real man?" One beckoned to Kagome, who spit on the ground in front of her.

"You're not worth the dirt on my shoes. Plus, my brother and I agree that you're not my type" Kagome sneered, sticking her nose in the air as if their very stench offended them.

"No way is a pretty thing like you Urameshi's sister" The leader said, moving to grab her arm. Kagome lashed out with a strong right hook straight to the guys jaw.

"I guess you need glasses if you can't tell that we are twins" Yusuke growled, the others running away from the duo. Grinning at each other they continued on their way to school. By the time they had got there the bell had already rung.

Kagome and Yusuke reported to the front desk and waited for the lady to look up.

"What is it this time Urameshi?" the lady said not looking up. Kagome rang the bell numerous times to get her attention. The secretary's head shot up to glare at Yusuke only to find a familiar looking girl glaring back.

"I would like my schedule and for you to stop talking to my brother as if he is nothing but trash, understand?" Kagome hadn't been home for more then a few days and already she was sticking to Yusuke like super glue. The woman nodded, looking back and forth between the two.

Kagome looked down on the desk and snatched her needed papers.

"Thanks" she called in a sickly sweet voice and running from the room towards their first class. Kagome and Yusuke had all the same classes, thanks to a little motherly tapering and the influence of a Reikai prince.

Kagome stood outside Mr. Takanara's door and knocked nicely with Yusuke leaning against the wall behind her.

"Urameshi, we don't allow late students into class, you know that!" sounded a sleazy voice from inside. Kagome just knocked patiently again.

"GO AWAY" Kagome's eye twitched and she took a step back she then landed a powerful roundhouse kick on the door, sending it across the room.

"Why thank you for opening the door so quickly Mr. Takanara. I bet all your new students feel this welcomed by you" Kagome's words dripped with acid. She didn't even care that the class was staring at her; she was too busy with the teacher.

"I forgot I was getting a new student today" he mumbled, snatching her paper from her hand and quickly reading over the main details.

He almost fainted right then and there…

Every teacher had heard about the Hell Twins when they were younger, and no one wanted both of them in the same class. When the girl had disappeared the future teachers breathed a sigh of relief…now she was back and full of energy.

"In…Introduce yourself to the class." He stuttered, putting his head in his hands. Kagome nodded and gave the class an evil grin, identical to the one adorning Yusuke's face.

"I'm Kagome Urameshi, sixteen years old, Hell Twin TWO, and Yusuke's Twin sister"

Jaws literally dropped…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**I liked this chapter, one of my favorites so far. Don't worry; some Hiei/Kag stuff is coming up. So just breathe my loyal readers. Now some readers are confused about the pairing, but it is Hiei/Kag, if you have any requests I will publish a story with the pairing you want; within reason of course.**

**Oh and please do not question my intentions, I love y'all, but I AM going to put InuYasha in here, but Naraku won't be. Here is a slight spoiler; InuYasha doesn't like his mate's reincarnation hanging with Forbidden Children and Avatars.**

**100 reviews (total for all chapters) make me update faster.**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored!**


	7. Chapter 7

Double Trouble

Summary:

Yusuke and his twin sister are ripped apart by their father's leaving at the young age of five. Their mother starts drinking away her depression of her husband leaving her and taking her baby girl with him. Yusuke shuts everyone but his sister's friend Keiko out of his life.

Eleven years later she turns up again in the strangest of places; the Dark Tournament. She is the leader of the newest team sponsored by Koenma himself, and a certain Wind Master is all over the Wind Witch. What happens when Kagome and her team become the new Champions and gain the attention of most of Makai, not to mention a certain Forbidden Child.

**Youko**

_Kurama_

Hiei

_**Kagome **_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome couldn't help but grin at the looks on her classmates faces. Keiko just sighed while Yusuke threw his arm around his twins shoulder and smirked.

"Now you better learn to sleep with one eye open." He said cheekily, leading Kagome to the seat in front of him; the only open seat. She sat gracefully and turned her attention to the front of the class.

"Mr. Takanara, could you please continue with whatever lesson you were doing. I am sure I can keep up." Kagome said with the same sickly sweet voice that had the attendant in the office cowering in fear. The teacher just nodded and handed her the work she was to be doing.

"Kags, same bet as when we were in kindergarten?" Yusuke whispered over her shoulder. See, Yusuke was not stupid; he just never liked school once his sister had been taken. Now, he wasn't nearly as quick witted as Kurama or Hiei but he could hold his own.

Brains and Brawn

Kagome and Yusuke

Only one problem…they both had the brawn.

"Yea, first one to finish the work before Mr. Sleazy up there finishes talking wins. Loser is buying the winner lunch." Kagome picked up her pencil and looked down at the mathematic equations and smiled. "Ready…"

"Set." Yusuke whispered back.

"Go." Keiko sounded from Kagome's right. The twins smiled and began solving the equations as fast as they could.

"And you multiply x by y squared before adding…" Mr. Takanara was interrupted by a loud voice yelling.

"IM DONE! For once, I finished something in math before you." Yusuke laughed while Kagome scowled and hit her head on her desk. The class turned and gave them weird looks while Keiko giggled.

"Would you please explain Ms. Yukimura?" The fuming teacher asked Keiko. She shrugged and stood up slightly.

"Kagome and Yusuke used to have a bet with each other in every class that they had. Whoever finished the work first with all the correct answers BEFORE the teacher finished explaining the lesson would have to do something for the other. And apparently; Yusuke won this time."

"Ah, but Keiko, he has to have the correct answers. Check them please." Kagome handed Yusuke's paper to the girl who scanned the page and nodded. "Damnit...I hate math."

Yusuke just chuckled evilly.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Kagome stared sadly down into her wallet. It had been full…before she had been forced to pay for Yusuke's and her own lunch. Now all she had from the sum that had been in there was ten dollars. About as much as regular teens have in theirs at the moment.

"Aw, stop mopping. Look at it this way; we can ether walk all the way back to school and sit on the roof instead of going to classes or we can go and see what Kurama and Batman are up to." Yusuke shrugged, already walking in the direction of Kurama's school.

"Point taken, but you better hide your money in a place I will never find it." Kagome laughed, discreetly taking Yusuke's wallet from his back pocket without him knowing. She giggled once before dashing ahead and around a few corners. Yusuke ran after her and watched as she stopped in front of a long line of stairs and looking upwards with a dark look.

"What is this place Kags?"

"My home when dad got remarried about two years after the divorce. He had moved us out of the city when he first left before he began going out with Kun-loon Higurashi. Then we moved back here; I had never known it was so close to home. I never thought I would see this place again…" Kagome turned back towards him and smiled, "Show me the way to Kurama's school Yu-Yu!"

Looping her arm through his she pulled him down the street, not even letting him lead like she told him to. She just searched for the aura of the person she was looking for.

She never did notice that her brother turned and looked back up the stairs only to stare into a pair of warm chocolate eyes of a woman and a small boy standing at the top.

'_That must have been Kun-loon and her son…'_ Yusuke mused, saving the information for later.

"That is it right?" Kagome pointed to the school up ahead. Of course, it was obvious with all the teens wearing the ugly pink uniform.

"Yea." Yusuke pulled his arm gently from Kagome and started forward towards a big crowd. The throng of bodies was way too thick for him to get through so he did the next best thing; he sat onto of the concrete wall next to it. Kagome joined him not long after and watched the gym class spar with each other. With her standing and him sitting, it seriously looked like a pair of delinquents watching a fight in their territory.

The duel that had caught everyone's attention was between the red head heartthrob and the 'new' student. The other student was just as…nice looking… (CoughHOTTcough) as Kurama. His hair was a midnight black and strung up in a high ponytail.

"Looks like Batman is fitting in." Yusuke grinned, pointing out the group of girls cheering for 'Kuro'. Kagome just snickered, her thoughts along the lines of 'Kuronue's own fan club. This day just keeps getting better and better.'

"Yea, it is nice to see those two together again. It just wasn't the same with only one." Kagome said, smiling for the umpteenth time that day.

I do not understand how you have known them so long. Kagome jumped a good two feet in the air when a familiar, yet cold voice sounded in her head. She growled and glared at the trees behind her. That little spitfire was better at hiding his presence than even Sesshoumaru was; she couldn't detect him at all.

_**You know Hiei; it isn't very nice to sneak into somebody's mind like that. One could be thinking thoughts you wouldn't want to hear.**_

As if anything you thought would faze me; now tell me what I wish to know onna.

Kagome snarled again, this time loud enough that Yusuke turned to her and raised his eyebrow in question.

_**I have a name you know, it really isn't that hard to remember. And you won't be getting anything out of me until you learn some goddamn respect. **_

Foolish Onna; if I really wanted I could go steal your file from the brat.

_**Good luck finding it!**_ Kagome cut the link between them and looked forward with a small secretive smile adorning her pretty face.

Hiei wanted to play that way; well Kagome would to.

Time to play fire with fire; and she isn't going to be the one that got burned.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"ODEN!!" Yusuke and Kurama watched as Kagome and Kuronue dove straight into the food set out on the table. Atsuko smiled and just turned around to make more; seeing as they would defiantly need it if the food kept disappearing as it was.

"Damn Kags! You still eat oden like a pig!" Yusuke commented as he sat and began inhaling his food, though not quite at the speed and volume that his sister was.

"I have never seen Kagome eat Ramen or Oden in a dignified manner. Set something else in front of her nose and she will be the perfect little lady." Kuronue said between bites. Only choking when Kagome slapped him upside the head, causing the other occupants to stifle their amusement for mock sympathy.

"This is delicious Ms. Urameshi; I bet Kuro would say the same if he wasn't occupied at the moment." Kurama, being the gentlemen in disguise, complimented the woman.

"Thank you and just seeing them inhale it like that is enough thanks." She grinned. Not two seconds later she turned around and threw some half-full bottles away. Kagome's and Kuronue's eyebrows rose up in question, never stopping their continuous eating.

"Did mom just throw away unopened liquor? What the hell is the world coming to?" Yusuke asked nobody in particular and Kagome snorted. "I blame it all on you my dear little sister."

"TWO MINUTES!! Geeze, you come into this world only TWO FLIPPING MINUTES ahead of me and you never let me live it down." Kagome grumbled her mouth half-full of food.

During which time Kagome threw her chopsticks at the boys in front of her when they weren't looking. Somehow, the two chopsticks hit all three of them smack dab in the middle of their forehead. Three pairs of eyes turned and glared and Kagome shrugged innocently while fighting down the urge to smirk.

"It slipped! I swear! My hand just had a seizure and you happened to be in the way!" Kagome lost the battle with her grin and was forced to dash up the stairs and into her room.

"You are so dead when we catch you!!" Kuronue yelled, banging on the door with Yusuke ready to use his spirit gun to break it down.

All this over some chopsticks thrown at ones head

"Plan B!" Kagome giggled as she climbed out her window and onto the stairs behind the house. She climbed up to the roof quickly before locating the 'ride' she wanted.

"HIEI! Help me, they are after me and I need to get away as FAST as possible. Please!!!" Kagome latched herself onto the fire apparition and begged half-heartedly.

"Why should I help you?" Hiei asked after a shocked pause. His mask of indifference hiding the mirth in his eyes; he found this 'game' amusing.

"Because you love me?" Kagome said, inwardly laughing her ass off at Hiei's shocked expression. She pulled the big guns out…She puppy-dog pouted, a trick she perfected when taking care of Shippo and dealing with two thieves.

"There she is! Kagome get your happy ass over here!" Kagome yelped when she heard Yusuke's voice. She had to think quickly; out of sheer impulse she used her powers to open a portal to the one place where they would never think to look, the Makai.

"You're coming with me!" She dragged Hiei through just as the portal was closing again. By the time Yusuke and the other two reached the spot, Kagome and Hiei were nowhere to be found.

"Smells like the Makai; but she wouldn't go there. Many demons have her on their hit list just because she is a miko." Kuronue sniffed, glaring at the surrounding area. Kurama just sighed, relaying Youko's message to the other two.

"But wouldn't she go to the place we would least expect her to?"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Where the hell are we onna?!" Hiei snarled, holding his head and shaking off the remnants of confusion.

"Can't you tell? We are home." Kagome smiled and looked up at the splendid fortress ahead of her. The sky wasn't the customary light blue of the human world; no, it was the deep red of the Makai.

They were in the land of the demons.

Hiei looked around, refusing to show his amazement. He was home. Koenma had told him that he wasn't allowed to be back until his sentence was up and now he was back; almost a hundred years before his punishment was done.

"C'mon, we are going to see Fluffy and then I am going to teach you to stay out of people's minds." Kagome's voice held a dark promise and Hiei couldn't help be smirk and follow her towards the castle.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:...:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

**YAY! Finally updated! I hope you all like it! I am so sorry it took so long to update; my other stories are more popular and keep me very busy. I still love this story so I refuse to give it up. Keep on reviewing people! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**InuYasha will come in soon.**

**119 reviews total! Makes me happy!**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored (or laughed at again later!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Double Trouble

Summary:

Yusuke and his twin sister are ripped apart by their father leaving at the young age of five. Their mother begins to drink away her depression of her husband leaving her and taking her baby girl with him. Yusuke shuts everyone but his sister's friend, Keiko, out of his life.

Eleven years later, she turns up again in the strangest of places; the Dark Tournament. She is the leader of the newest team sponsored by Koenma himself, and a certain Wind Master is all over the Wind Witch of the Feudal Era. What happens when Kagome and her team become the new Champions and gain the attention of the demons of the Makai, and especially a certain Forbidden Child?

**Youko**

_Kurama_

Hiei

_**Kagome**_

Kagome walked expertly through the deadly forest, almost as if she had walked this path many times before. Which from the way the path seemed worn down wouldn't surprise him at all; Hiei spent most of the time relishing in the fact that he was home, breathing in the clean air that could only be found in such an unindustrialized world such as the Makai. On closer inspection he could tell from the mountains in the east that they weren't all that far from the caves where the bandit group he grew up with once resided. And behind the mountain would be the Wolf Tribes and the old remnants of the nests belonging to the Birds of Paradise that were destroyed 500 years ago.

The apparition turned his attention to the miko in front of him. It was hard to believe that this petite woman was a time traveling warrior, guardian of the most sought after jewel of all time, one of the warriors who defeated the vilest creature to ever have lived, friend of the two greatest bandits of Japan, and twin sister to the heir of the Mazaku throne.

This woman has, with no doubt in Hiei's mind, more influence then even Koenma and maybe even Enma. Though, most of her contacts are of demonic nature. There has yet for any human contacts for him to see. Then again, she is friends with the last living Taijiya, the adopted daughter of the Lord of the West, and a high monk.

"Who goes there?" Two guards stepped from the underbrush as they got closer to the gate into the castle and their voice snapped Hiei from his thoughts. He fought down the urge to hit himself in the head for he was not paying attention as he should have been. Being in the human realm to long has made his brain soften for one does not want to be caught off guard in the demon realm.

"Antonio, Benvolio!" Kagome laughed, launching herself at the two demons, whom caught her effortlessly. They were tiger demons, twin tiger demons if you looked close enough, and they seemed very friendly with the Miko.

"Ah, Kaggie, welcome back! Lady Rin has been awaiting you. She must discuss the management of your kit's video game companies. She does not find it fair that he owns all of them." The tiger on the right spoke, his voice deep and full of laughter. Hiei could not tell them apart at all, but it seemed as if Kagome could.

"Of course she wouldn't find it fair Antonio. That's Rin for you. Benvolio, will open the gate for my guest and I? We're headed to visit Fluffy and then to the Dojo." Kagome giggled, rubbing the cat's ears before they both stepped away and pushed open the large doors with ease. She walked in as if she was at home, where as Hiei did not get as warm a welcome. Most demons that would wave to the miko would give him a disgusted look once the woman had turned her back and they had tested her aura.

Every step he took made him more agitated. It was like being a monkey in a zoo. They could make their faces and laugh at him and he could do nothing about it but growl as they laughed harder.

He couldn't help but smirk though when Kagome jumped as three auras surfaced outside the gate. Her plan to escape was not going as she planned, and with it went her plan to teach him a lesson.

She was so amusing when angry, like a hissing kitten, unless she was as angry as she was at the Tournament. Then she was more like a lioness ready to pounce. And it wouldn't surprise him that if she was truly infuriated that she would be a threatened panther, ready to kill at the slightest movement of her enemy, and as deadly as she was beautiful.

Hiei startled himself; he was not thinking such thoughts. No, not him, and certainly not about a human miko who was sister the one human to have ever defeated him in single combat. Nope, he did not just think that the woman before him, talking to one of the visiting nobles, was beautiful. Nope, Nada, Zip, Zero, Zilch, No….

"Lady Kagome, what is this filth doing in Milord's palace? If you had brought in such scum I would have had him beheaded on sight." The noble sniffed, bringing Hiei into the conversation and making the apparition growl as his hand inched towards his sword. The noble just stuck his nose in the air and sniffed again, looking down on not only him, but Kagome as well. "Unless this Forbidden Child is your pet my dear, then I would advise you put not only a leash, but a muzzle on him."

"I'll show you a pet, you lowly trash…" Hiei growled, pulling out his Katana, already devising ways to relieve the male of his life, both slowly and quickly. Kagome's smile stopped him dead in his tracks.

It was bright and carefree, as if she believed every word the man said; she even nodded. But her aura told a different story. It was flaring and cackling darkly. The miko was not happy.

"Lord Tash, it would behoove you to stop speaking of my friend that way. Because for threatening my guest, you are threatening me, and as such you are committing high treason against Lord Sesshoumaru and his heir, the Lady Rin." Her smile turned dark as she poked the lord in his chest harshly, her miko powered finger tip burning right through his clothes and leaving a nasty burn on the demon's chest. The man even yelped like a puppy. "I do not like how you and the other demons of the house have discriminated against Hiei. Do not think for one minute I did not know the looks and sneers that were sent his way. Do we not all bleed red blood? Can we not all think and talk to one another civilly? You all disgust me."

Kagome let loose a very inhuman growl that had Lord Tash backing up quickly. Kurama, Kuronue, and Yusuke could only watch in confusion as Kagome advanced on the poor male with storming eyes.

"You will now apologize to Hiei or deal directly with me. I will not tolerate discrimination from anyone in a sanctuary for all. I'm sure you agree don't you Fluffy?" Kagome glanced to her right just as a large oak door opened and the Lord of the West appeared. He inclined his head enough to show that he agreed with her before turning cold golden eyes to the quivering lord.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Lord Tash stuttered before making a hasty exit. Kagome and Sesshoumaru watched him go smugly, whereas Hiei could only look at the miko in disbelief.

Why would she defend him? He was what he was and he was accustomed to the hate directed his way for being of both fire and ice. He watched as she turned and smiled brightly at not only him but at the three behind him before she disappeared after Sesshoumaru into the room. Kurama and Yusuke followed the slip of a girl, and so did he and Kuronue but not before Kuronue leaned down and whispered with a chuckle.

"You'll get used it. No matter how hard you try, her motives will always be a mystery."

Hiei smirked inside his brain. A mystery he would unravel. And this hunt for answers would beat any Sherlock Holmes mystery ever told.

Though Hiei didn't know who this Sherlock Holmes human was. He had only heard Keiko and Shizune talking about one of his books the day before.

Oh well….

* * *

**Oh how I have missed writing! School has kept me so busy and away from my stories that I swear I feel malicious intent from my computer each time I open another review alert in my email that says 'Update soon' and then I have no choice but to tuck it away in my review folder with a sigh.**

**I hope you all liked the chapter! I worked on it for about….eh….two hours? I dunno, I lost track of the time once I started typing. It felt good to sit down and let the creativeness flow from my fingers. **

**Now review my darlings! The button is right down there!(If I still have any readers left)**

**Warning: Flames are read…then stared at…then ignored (or saved for laughs at a later time!)**

**(DO READ~~I have had some people ask me to co author a story with them and if anyone is still interested I will =) Just tell me)**


End file.
